


The Beam That Supports My Heart

by moistlouissandwich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Narry, lilo, temporarily unrequited zarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistlouissandwich/pseuds/moistlouissandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a bit lonely with just his mum at home and one friend who's a total ass to him. He doesn't know if he can stand it anymore when he finally makes two new friends who introduce him to a whole new world of possibilities and the one boy Liam needs to feel like he's really got someone. Louis Tomlinson. Will Liam realize he's met the only person for him before his chance has slipped through his fingers? And will Louis give Liam the hint he needs to realize his feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beam That Supports My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! SOOOOO go easy on me?? :-*** I hope you love it, and I hope I didn't butcher anything. Alsooooo I have nothing against Danielle, I just needed a bitchy character and she was the most recent Liam girl I'd thought about. I'm sure she's nothing like what I described. I really really loved writing this and I really hope you enjoy it. Shoutout to Tessa for being my main bitch on this fic. SHOUTOUT. okay that was carroty as hell but whatever. ENJOY! also leave me comments cause i wanna talk to you! I wanna know what you think and i'd love for your suggestions on any new fics or improvements on this one!

Danielle scoffed as she passed Liam his third celery stick. She’d always thought he was purposeless, even during the brief period they dated. Liam never understood why she’d agreed to be with him if she found more fault in him than things to love. Luckily, Liam was a simple guy and didn’t spend hours upon hours thinking of reasons why insignificant Danielle wasn’t head over heals for him.  
Today though, they were discussing their plans for the future. Naturally, Danielle had loads to say about her future as a dancer “bigger than Gwen, Shakira and Beyonce combined”. She really was a humble soul.  
“I don’t even know why I need to finish high school. It’s got nothing to offer me that would further my dancing career. I mean, even if I didn’t become a famous dancer - which I will - I’ll undoubtedly find a rich bloke and buy my way into fame. The road to glory never was a noble one Liam. Liam? Liam are you even listening to me?” Liam started from his stupor as Danielle’s voice adopted the shriek-like quality it sometimes did.  
“Wha- yeah of course, yeah. You’re gonna smash it in the big leagues and marry Hugh Hefner or something.. Right? Pretty sure that’s right..”  
“Liam you really are insufferable you know that?”  
“But you love me anyways Dan.” Liam replied half-heartedly.  
“So what about you? What are your future plans?”  
“Not sure yet, maybe a fireman? Got loads of time to find out.” Liam dribbled groggily. If it weren’t for his mom insisting he spend more time with friends and less time in his books he’d never be here with Danielle in the first place. It was bad enough no one better would think twice about being seen with the nerd. Liam supposed he should be grateful Danielle was too caught up in herself to see how “uncool” it was to be seen with him. He sighed and made a note to try and pay some attention to at least a few of the words that spilled from her overactive mouth.  
“Liam, honestly I don’t see how you can be such a good student and have no serious plans for you future! How am I supposed to maintain a friendship with someone who has absolutely no conviction? It’s embarrassing” Danielle whined and shook her head when Liam shrugged and went back to her peanut butter sandwich. Liam didn’t feel like being attacked by Danielle anymore, especially when the only reason he tried so hard in school was so his mom had a son she could be proud of. She already had so much stress in her life, and ever since dad left with that other woman... Liam couldn’t complete the thought. He just wanted there to be one thing in her life she could be happy about. The truth was Liam had given some serious thought to auditioning for the X-Factor. It was a long shot but if he made it big he’d never have to worry about his mom not being taken care of.  
As Liam was having a serene moment thinking fondly of his mum and all she’s done for him Danielle used her professional grade skill of bad timing to inform Liam that she had no desire to spend more time with him.  
“Well I’d like to say this has been a pleasant afternoon Liam, but as always, you’ve failed to entertain me even a little.”  
“PIty.” Came Liam’s reply. Danielle rolled her eyes and began prancing like the annoying fairy she was towards the car. He really didn’t feel like playing BFF’s with her anymore and began to think of other ways to satisfy his mother’s longing for him to have a social life the whole ride back in Danielle’s car.

\---

A few weeks later on a Saturday afternoon, Liam could be found tailing Danielle (he had yet to find a way out of their friendship) to the pavillion in the park - as he was often forced to do - where she practices her routines with a few of her bitch *cough cough* girl friends.  
Now Liam knew he was supposed to give Danielle his absolute attention. How else could he properly drool over her every twist and dip? (He hated Saturdays.) Today, however, Liam found his eyes wandering over to the skate park that was adjacent to the pavillion. Danielle had often gone on about how nothing good ever spent it’s time in the skate park and even the garbage on that side was unworthy of the trash cans in the pavillion. And while usually Liam waves off everything she says as dramatic with completely flawed reasoning, he had found no reason to doubt her on this matter. But on this particular day, Liam couldn’t help himself. He found his eyes drawn to a couple of boys doing especially dangerous tricks on one of the larger half pipes.  
“Zayn, check this out!” the boy with blonde hair and a huge grin called. The other boy watched as blondie did a trick that had him balancing all of his weight on one end of the board at the highest point of the ramp.  
“Be careful Niall!” Zayn called out. “Looks sick though! I think I’ll try!” Niall’s grin grew as he watched his friend skate off in the opposite direction to perform the same trick. Liam could see something was wrong though. One of Zayn’s wheels seemed to be loose and Niall wasn’t in a position to notice. Before he knew what he was doing Liam was on his feet sprinting towards the half pipe. He knew he wouldn’t make it before Zayn was airborne, so he took to yelling in hopes of catching one of the boys attention.  
“Hey mate! Stop!” Nobody noticed Liam’s cries. “NIALL STOP HIM!” Niall looked up at the screaming boy in confusion just as Zayn’s board hit the rim. Liam scrambled up the side of the half pipe and the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. The wheel flew off Zayn’s board as Liam reached the top of the half pipe and just before Zayn could fall backwards head first, Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards himself. They fell awkwardly onto the platform of the ramp both gasping from all the adrenaline.  
“Ho- shit, shit FUCK. Thank you man! Oh my god, thanks a fucking million. I thought I was dead!” Zayn just stared at Liam in wonder as if Jesus himself and flown down on a cloud of feathers and plucked him from harms way.  
“Yeah no problem..” Liam breathed. Niall was riding up to them from the other side of the half pipe with concern etched heavily in his brow.  
“Are you alright mate??” He crowded Zayn and began to inspect him for an injury, though he hadn’t even fallen. Liam noted the way Niall seemed intensely concerned about his friend. “Shit man, thank you so much! You right saved his bloody life!! What’s your name anyways?”  
“Er- Li” Liam coughed, “Liam. Liam Payne.” As the adrenaline wore off, Liam began to revert to his regular, embarrassing self. Niall didn’t seem to notice.  
“Well you’ve gotta let us take you out to drinks as thanks, right Zaynie? There’s no way we’ll take no for an answer.” Zayn nodded in agreement with his big-grinned friend.  
“‘Course not. You’ve simply gotta come hang with us. I owe you a life debt now anyways” Zayn smirked, but not unkindly like Liam was used to.  
“Yeah, yeah that’d b-” Liam started to agree just as he spotted Danielle storming over to them with her chin raised as high as it could go. Liam knew this as a sign that he was about get his shit handed to him and wanted to be away from these potential new friends if he was right. “Yeah I’d love that. When?” Sensing Liam’s urgency, Niall responded quickly,  
“6 at that pub just down from the school?”  
“Yeah alright, I’ll be there”  
“And don’t bring that girl of yours, she doesn’t seem like a good time.” Zayn added when he noticed Danielle and the look she was giving Liam.  
“Not a problem. See you then lads!” Liam hopped down off the ramp and jogged over to meet Danielle just as she started to light into him about what an awful friend- no, scratch that. What an awful human being Liam was and always had been. Liam only pretended to care and had to fight off the smile threatening to take over his face. He had the feeling he wouldn’t be needing Danielle to help him fake a social life anymore. He might just have a real one of his own. 

\--- 

Liam found that he couldn’t focus on anything the entire rest of the day leading up to his guy-date with the lads that night. He didn’t know if he’d be able to withstand another weekend of doting on Danielle and telling his mom they’d had a blast when Liam would have rather have swallowed a live grenade then spent another second with her.  
As the sun went down and six pm drew nearer, Liam decided to get ready for his evening. His mom had come in to ask what he was getting all gussied up for (Liam had literally showered and threw on a T-shirt. He really needed to get out more, for her sake) to which Liam replied, “Met some lads at the skate park. We’re meeting up at a pub tonight, just hang out ya know.” Liam tried to sound casual as if this weren’t the first time he’d gone out with actual normal lads.  
Liam loved his mum to the ends of the earth without her having to be a cool mum. That was just a perk. Where a normal mum would go on about being safe and curfew and all that annoying shit mum’s drone on about, Liam’s mum just smiled. So genuine and bright it made Liam’s chest ache that he couldn’t make her happy like that all the time. He would make this work, his said in his head, he would hit it off with these boys if only to see her this happy more often. 

\--

Now Liam never fancied himself to be a clever lad but what he pulled with Danielle to get her to take him to the bar without her wanting to tag along was nothing short of miraculous. Just before it was time to leave he shot Danielle a text, Hey dan, I heard Kely Roland was seen at tht dingy pub jus down from the skooool. u shud swing by hear and we go chck it out yea? Her reply was almost instantaneous.  
Be ready in five, Payne.  
Then a beat later,  
Make that three and a half.  
Just as Liam was going to set his phone down and grab his jacket, he heard a third ding.  
Your spelling is absolutely atrocious, its KELLY ROWLAND, how do you have all A’s?!  
Liam chuckled to himself as he made his way into the kitchen to kiss his mum goodbye and out the door to Danielle’s car.

\--

Needless to say Dan was furious when she realized Kelly was “no longer at the pub”. Liam had to pinch himself to stifle his giggles and play along with her disappointment.  
“It’s absolutely OUTRAGEOUS and just my luck really. First, I’m stuck in this shit town with a loser best friend, and then when I finally have my first real shot at meeting somebody WORTH something I miss her?! Who only stays at a pub for thirty minutes, honestly?!” Liam ignored her rude comments towards him, he was a bit shocked honestly that she considered him her best friend. He was mostly too pleased with the look of complete fury and disappointment painted on her face. Almost to the point where he’d forgotten why he’d done it in the first place.  
“Well it is a pretty shitty pub. Looks quite dirty to me… Maybe she was grossed out?” Liam suggested. Danielle snorted,  
“That’s honestly probably it. I don’t know why anyone who mattered would ever want to step foot in that cesspool of scum people.”  
“Oh really, you wouldn’t want to go in? Even for a minute?”  
“God Liam! Of course I wouldn’t! What could possibly have possessed you to even think that?!”  
“Well.. Umm.. I actually kind of.. wanted to… go inside for a bit? Just to see what it’s like..” Liam managed his best pout and poor-me-i-never-do-anything-fun look. Danielle gave him a disgusted look.  
“God. Seriously? Ew. I will NEVER understand you. But fine. I’m still not going in there. You go have your little ‘self-exploration’ in that pit and I’ll be back at eleven thirty to get you. Do you hear me Payne? ELEVEN THIRTY.” Liam nodded at her excitedly and smashed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
“Yes mother I hear youuuuuuuu. Thank you Dan” He gave her his best appreciative smile. Dan rolled her eyes and stormed towards her car.  
“I mean it Payne. I won’t wait for you.” Liam didn’t doubt it, but was too giddy to care. He made his way into the bar and began to search for the lads. 

\---

Liam could never have thought it possible to laugh as much as he did when he was with Zayn and Niall. He learned quickly that Niall was a bit of a loud-mouth badass. He had the largest personality, and the coolest motorcycle Liam had ever seen. Everyone in the pub seemed to know Niall and treat him affectionately. Liam understood why; there’s not a person on planet earth who could hate Niall and be considered mentally healthy. He was simply too happy, kind, fun and carefree for anyone to even think twice about whether or not they loved him. Liam was also intensely envious of his style. He could never pull of that leather-jacket-do-you-wanna-ride-on-my-harley look like Niall could. Zayn on the other hand, Zayn was artistic. A total god for sure with his tanned skin and sensitive eyes with eyelashes that could blanket nations. But Liam wouldn’t let that fool him; he knew if someone looked at Niall the wrong way or was scum to either of them, Zayn would rip them three new ones before you could blink twice. He was a genuine person though with a fierce protective quality Niall told Liam he got from caring for his sisters most of his life. Liam could appreciate this as Ruth and Nicola had always been so protective of him. He really couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been to have his first round of real mates be such amazing people.  
“Wow,” Niall called over the noise of the pub after a few pints. “Look at her eh?” He gestured to a girl with large hair and heavy makeup across the bar. Liam had never thought very much about girls. When he was with Danielle, it seemed a struggle just to get off sometimes. He knew this hurt her ego dramatically but she’d never let on. Other than that, Liam couldn’t really think of anything to wank off for and had given up for the most part.  
“She’s alright, I s’pose.” Liam muttered off handedly whilst gesturing to the bartender for another round.  
“Alright?! She’s fucking perfect!!” Niall exclaimed, with added exuberance.  
“Maybe Li’s just not into that sort of thing, yeah?” Zayn glanced questioningly at Liam as he responded to Niall’s outburst. Liam wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that but his buzz was preventing him from caring all that much. He chose to go for a shrug instead of saying anything and Zayn seemed to take that as an answer. Normally this would concern Liam but he wasn’t feeling very normal at the moment.  
As the night wore on, Zayn and Niall continued to drink copious amounts of alcohol and Niall went over to chat up that girl he’d been eyeing all night. He’d brought back news that her name was Cher and he’d got her number. (The last bit was more a declaration to the whole pub and they all raised their glasses and cheered for him). Liam tried to keep up with the lads but he’d begun to feel unsettled in his stomach. He staggered toward the bathroom, thinking if he splashed some water on his face he’d feel a bit better.  
After throwing up repeatedly, Liam realized he should probably head home. Checking his watch, he noticed it was eleven twenty and was surprisingly relieved he’d get to see Dan soon. If only to end his physical torment from all the booze.  
He staggered out to meet Zayn as Niall was no where in sight and fill him in on the current situation.  
“Yeah of course mate, you don’t drink much do you?” Liam shook his head as Zayn drunkenly hand signed towards the bartender for a water. “Here, drink this and I’ll walk you out.” Liam sipped the water cautiously, afraid he’d spill his stomach contents all over the bar. When he’d finished, Zayn slung his arm over his shoulders and helped support his weight as the shoved their way towards the door.  
Once outside, Liam felt much better. The fresh air did wonders for his uneasy stomach and leaning on Zayn was no longer a necessity.  
“Thanks so much for coming out with us tonight Leeeyuummmm” Zayn slurred. The alcohol finally seeming to affect him.  
“So much fun… Do it again. yeah?” Liam attempted to offer, getting only a few words out. Zayn pulled out a card (so official, Liam noted) and handed it to Liam.  
“S’my card I give people for my art shit. Text me and we’ll smash it again alright?” Danielle pulled up just as Zayn managed the last bit of his sentence. Liam fell onto Zayn for a sloppy hug and agreed. They both laughed as Liam clambered awkwardly into Dan’s car and he waved as they rode off. As Liam watched out the window, Niall came stumbling out of the pub with his arm slung around Cher screaming something about loving Liam and why had he left him. As Zayn patted Niall on the back and led him inside, Liam chuckled to himself and inwardly promised that he’d make it up to Niall before passing out in Danielle’s passenger seat. 

\--

The next morning Liam was glad he’d stopped drinking when he did. His mum had to help Danielle carry him to his room (he couldn’t help feeling resentment towards his dad for not being around to deal with this sort of thing) and she’d stayed up all night making sure Liam was properly cared for. She really was an ace mum. Liam had insisted he’d be okay and that she go to bed before she got sick herself, but of course Liam’s mum would never dream of leaving him in that state. Liam couldn’t help but feel a little relieved as he was in quite awful condition and appreciated all the help his mum could give.  
“Love you so much…” Liam mumbled as the sun peaked through the curtains. She had just gone and cleaned out his puke bucket and fixed him a new wet rag for his forehead. She smiled fondly at her son,  
“Shhhh sh sh. Now I know I should be livid that you allowed yourself to get into such a fix but you had fun yeah?” Liam nodded a little too aggressively, sending him through a whole new wave of nausea. “Then I’m happy for you. But go easy next time. I was right worried to death when Dan said you didn’t seem well.” Liam just smiled at his mum and wondered for the millionth time how he could have gotten so lucky as to have her in his life. Before he could say anything, she placed her hand over his mouth and closed his eyelids, soft notes escaping her lips. She hummed to him for a while until Liam dropped off into a strangely pleasant sleep given the circumstances. He really did adore his mum. 

\--

It had been a few weeks since his night out with Zayn and Niall and they’d spent almost every night together since. The evening after the pub, when Liam was still quite ill, Liam got bored and texted the number on Zayn’s “art shit” card and they showed up with movies and soup. They spent the evening cuddling Liam on the couch and cooing,  
“Poor Leeeeeyum. We looooove you Leeeeyum. Please feel better Li?? Pleeeease.” Then Niall took Liam’s face in his hands, staring intently into his eyes silently for what seemed like five minutes straight.  
“What the hell are you doing Ni?” Zayn inquired.  
“I’m using sheer willpower and mind strength to cure Liam of his sickness. I can’t take it Zayn! Our Liam is hurting!” Liam couldn’t help but laugh at Niall’s dramatic gesture. He was still blushing at the affection the boys were showing him though.  
After that it became a regular thing for the boys to come over and watch crap TV or play FIFA or eat plates of “Mrs. Liam’s mum’s” cookies. Liam was ecstatic to have these new mates and the look on his mum’s face everytime she saw them was a huge bonus. After a few weeks of staying in and lounging around Liam’s house, the boys naturally began to feel restless.  
“Cher said she’s got some friends coming to the pub tonight and invited us along! You could bring that girl of yours Liiiiiiii.” Niall didn’t realize bringing Danielle was the last thing he wanted to do. But he would need a ride if Zayn and Niall took the motorcycle and he doubted she’d fall for another Kelly Rowland trick.  
“Yeah okay, I’ll call her. Meet you lads there?” Zayn and Niall both took turns smashing sloppy kisses into Liam’s cheeks before heading towards the door.  
“BYE MRS. LIAM’S MUM! WE LOOOVE YOU!” Zayn called and Liam’s mum was heard chuckling from the laundry room.  
“See you lads. Don’t be strangers!” She called back. Liam was loving life until he remembered he’d have to convince Danielle to come to the pub again. He hoped it wouldn’t be that hard, but doubted his chances remembering her reaction to the pub the first time they’d gone there. Dan lets go 4 drnks @ tht pub ya? ik u h8d it but the boys wnt u ther and it be fun so plzzzzzzzzz???????? Liam hit send, doubting that pathetic attempt would get him anywhere. His phone dinged a few moments later,  
I’ve had a shit day really and I suppose I could use a friend? Sure I guess… I’ll be there in 10. Liam was feeling slight concern for his fake friend when he remembered who she was and the shit she’d put him through. He’d pretend to console her though, if it meant another fine night out with the lads, why not?  
Danielle arrived promptly ten minutes after she’d sent the text and it was obvious she wasn’t herself that evening. Liam tried to avoid her eyes as he piled into her tiny car but it didn’t matter, she started complaining almost instantly.  
“I just feel like nothing is going my way! Ever since that fake Kelly tip I’ve been looking for signs that I’m doing the right thing with my life but so far… Well what if I’m making the wrong career choice Liam? There are so many girls just as good if not better than me.” And Liam was really paying attention now, because a dent in Dan’s ego? This was breaking news. “What are the odds I’ll actually go anywhere?” And Liam knew the odds were against her a million to one. Any other day, he’d have loved to point out that she was doomed to fail. But the look on her face, well Liam had never been good at the vengeance thing.  
“Danielle Peazer. I cannot believe what I’m hearing! The world’s greatest performer doubting herself? Honestly, if you don’t have confidence in the perfection of your craft, there is not a chance in hell for any of us regular people.” Danielle giggled at that. Her face smoothed into it’s usual casual self assuredness. Of course she wouldn’t thank Liam for her confidence boost, Liam had never expected her to. He was just glad she was herself and he didn’t have to deal with any more of her strange personality changes.  
When they finally did arrive at the pub, Liam spotted Niall instantly. It would be hard to miss him as he was standing on top of the bar with his t-shirt spinning in his hands and occasionally whipping at Cher, Zayn and a new boy Liam had never seen before. Liam noticed he wore capri pants with Keds and a white t-shirt that hugged his fit torso very well. Liam wondered what had possessed him to make such an inappropriate observation about some guy, but he didn’t think too hard about it as he wandered over to where they were all laughing.  
“Lads!” Liam announced bringing his arm around Danielle’s waste, “This is Dan. Dan say hi to my friends”  
“Well hello delusional people who think that Liam cares about them half as much as he cares about me. I’m DanIELLE. I hate it when you call me “Dan” Liam…” she grumbled. Zayn and Niall gave Liam a look like they were sorry but Cher smiled at her and whispered in Liam’s ear,  
“Well she quite charmin’ ain’t she?” Liam looked at her long and hard trying to assess how Cher really felt about Danielle. He concluded that tough girls must enjoy the company of bitch girls and shrugged it off. The attention was then directed to the mystery boy who, Liam had noticed, hadn’t taken his eyes off him since he walked in. His expression was unreadable as Niall introduced him as Cher’s friend Louis Tomlinson.  
“Well nice to meet you mate!” Liam said smiling big so his eyes crinkled the way most people seemed to like. Louis made a strange face in response though and Liam was left to further ponder what the boy thought of him. The odd looks evaporated suddenly as Louis cracked a cheeky grin and stuck out his hand really forceful like.  
“Great to meet you, the lads were just telling me you’re quite the lightweight!” Liam paled at the comment. Did the boys judge him for his inability to hold his booze? Were they making fun of him behind his back? Sensing Liam’s panic, Zayn added,  
“Yeah Liam’s our favorite but he seems to get a bit wonky with too much juice in his system.” Liam heaved a sigh of relief. He was still their favorite, they’d just been making small talk and letting Louis know what Liam was like. No harm done. Louis just laughed.  
“I’m right there with you, don’t worry. Never been able to hold me pints down quite like Cher here.” Cher grinned as if Louis had just paid her a massive compliment and Niall grinned at her in triumph. As if a girl who could hold her liquor was a girl worthy to hold Niall’s heart.  
“I wonder where Harry is, yeah?” Niall asked Louis and Cher.  
“Not sure, went to the bathroom ages ago. Probably fixing his pretty curls.” Cher laughed. Zayn had gone suddenly quiet at the mention of this Harry person. Liam had not the slightest idea who they were talking about and Danielle seemed to be just as curious as he was.  
“Who’s Harry?” She voiced their question.  
“I’m Harry!” A bright boy with kind eyes and large teeth declared in a low baritone loud enough for the whole pub to glance over their way for a second.  
“And I’m Liam!” Liam thrust his hand out for Harry to shake, feeling uncharacteristically confident around this boy with chocolate curls. Harry shook his hand with a warm smile and repeated the gesture with Danielle. Liam noticed Louis looking between he and Harry during the entire exchange with the same strange look as before. Liam tried to shake off his confusion but a bit stayed planted for the rest of the evening.  
After all the introductions were made and small talk commenced, Liam noticed a pattern in the way his friends acted amongst each other. Zayn seemed to stare at Harry while Harry listened a little too intently to Niall who was constantly trying to get Cher’s attention who chatted happily with Danielle who seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. Then there was Louis who was loud and quiet all at the same time. Who seemed to look only at Liam and yet everywhere else simultaneously. Liam could not for the life of him get a consistent reading on Louis’s personality and found himself getting more and more frustrated as the night wore on.  
At around midnight, Danielle declared herself drunk though she was supposed to be Liam’s designated driver and informed him that she would be staying with Cher just up the road. Liam would have had a full blown panic attack if Louis had not been there to ask Liam how he was going to get home without Danielle.  
“I honestly have got no idea!” Liam slurred a little too loudly. “She’s so fucking daft sometimes, I swear.” Liam kept grumbling about how bloody ridiculous Danielle was that he almost forgot what Louis had said about about being a lightweight and noticed he seemed completely sober. “Are you buzzed, mate?”  
“‘Course not. Haven’t had a drink all night.”  
“Well why the hell not?!” Liam shouted in Louis’s face. He really hadn’t meant to do that but Louis just grinned.  
“Honestly, I could tell your girl was going to get shit-faced the second I saw her walk in here. Didn’t think you looked like the sort of chap who deserved to be stranded at a pub without a ride.” Liam blinked trying to understand through his drunken haze. He finally gave up trying to make the pieces come together and chose to instead plaster a huge smile on his face and clap Louis on the back for being a fantastic guy.  
“Thanks a fucking ton mate. Really thank you.” Louis stared up at Liam with a new kind of odd look on his face. Liam sensed something almost hopeful behind the shorter boy’s eyes, but no. That wouldn’t make sense. Liam was just really reeeeally shit faced.


End file.
